


Apology

by foxybadger42



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 10:22:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5536304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxybadger42/pseuds/foxybadger42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt - apology: My character apologies to yours. Greg demands an explanation from Mycroft after Sherlock's return.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apology

**Author's Note:**

> Rachel is Greg's daughter from his previous marriage.

 

‘Gregory --’ Mycroft sighed as he took his reading glasses off, looking from his desk at the fuming detective inspector who stood in the doorway of their home. Gregory had announced his arrival home by slamming the door, and Mycroft knew it was time for some explaining. After all, Sherlock had turned up ‘out of the blue’ to anyone but himself. His brother had most likely gone to visit his husband, and Gregory was most likely about to demand an explanation.

The other man hadn’t even taken the moment to undo himself from his coat, but stood in the door way of Mycroft’s study. Mycroft had turned in his seat to face his husband, who was showing a range of emotions on that most attractive face of his.

‘You knew,’ Gregory said. It wasn’t a question. ‘You’ve known all along, and you never told me?’

Mycroft had expected an argument like this, yet he was not prepared for it. When he had helped Sherlock escape his own death and flee the country, Mycroft had known there was going to be a day he would have to explain himself towards his husband. Greg was the type that would easily forgive him for his mistakes, but this ‘mistake’ was quite a bit larger than a cancelled date. This had been a lie for two years, during which Mycroft had faked mourning his brother, watched his husband struggle through several trials, and nearly lost his job to Sherlock’s involvement with his work. He had watched his husband spiral down into depression, more alcohol use, and return to smoking half a pack of cigarettes a day. A simple apology wasn’t going to be enough.  
  
‘I knew,’ Mycroft confirmed. ‘I have helped Sherlock for the past few years to hide from Moriarty’s contact. He has been away to deconstruct his criminal network, and assure the safety of John, Mrs Hudson, and you.’  
  
Greg continued to look flabbergasted, but Mycroft could see a change in his eyes as he mentioned him.  
  
‘W-What?’ his partner asked, eyebrows knotted together as he tilted his head slightly. ‘What the hell are you talking about?’  
  
‘Moriarty threatened to kill John, Mrs Hudson, and you. Sherlock has done anything he can to protect the three of you.’  
  
Greg fell silent, his lips slightly parted as he gaped at him and Mycroft waited patiently for him to speak again.

‘I – I was never threatened --,’ Greg said as he lightly shook his head after a while.

‘Remember Roger Davidson?’ Mycroft asked.

‘Yeah – he got transferred, didn’t he?’

‘That’s what we made everyone believe –he was neutralised when resisting arrest.’

‘Wha – why? Because he was going to kill me?’

‘We believe he was stationed on your floor to monitor you. He would have been ordered to kill you, had Moriarty given the command. Even with Moriarty dead, and Sherlock presumed dead, we believed it would be safer to arrest him. Unfortunately for us, he didn’t like to go quietly – he had to be taken out.’

Another long silence, during which Greg scoffed and turned his head away, looking as if he was putting all the pieces in place.

‘And John? Mrs Hudson?’ he asked, looking back at Mycroft

‘Same story. Both were being shadowed by Moriarty’s employees. One managed to escape, the other was killed too.’

‘But why me?’

‘Moriarty deemed you important. Sherlock deems you as important. Moriarty wanted to apply pressure on Sherlock by threatening the three most important people in his life.’

‘But not you?’

Mycroft arched an eyebrow at his partner.

‘I don’t matter to Sherlock.’

‘You know that’s not true.’

‘It was to Moriarty. Sherlock has never expressed any fondness of me.’

‘And he has of me?’

‘In his own way, yes.’

‘Why didn’t you tell me?’ Greg asked, sounding a bit incredulous. ‘I’m a copper – I could have helped.’

‘This was beyond you, my dear,’ Mycroft shook his head. ‘MI5 had to be deployed. It was also necessary for you, John, and Mrs Hudson to be unaware of the operation for the duration of Sherlock’s absence, in case more of Moriarty’s men would be reassigned to harm you. In the past two years, we have managed to cover up five attempts on your life alone, three on Mrs Hudson, and eight on John’s.’

‘Someone’s been trying to kill me five times?’

‘Yes – once coming very close when you took Rachel to Winter Wonderland last Christmas.’

‘With Rachel?’ Greg gaped. ‘They’ve tried to kill me when Rachel was with me?’

‘Yes. We do believe she has never been in any danger.’

‘Well that’s a bloody relief,’ Greg scoffed sarcastically. He didn’t like the idea of being in danger while having his daughter around. His job brought along quite a risk, but he always felt it was a priority to keep his family out of it.

‘I also decided not to tell you for that specific reason – I knew it would most possibly affect your depression even more –

‘I would have felt a lot less depressed if I had known Sherlock wasn’t dead,’ Greg spat back at him.

‘But you would have felt paranoid all this time. You wouldn’t have been able to leave the house without looking over your shoulder every few minutes. Every stranger would look suspicious to you, and every bit of food you would eat would taste like poison. Believe me, Gregory – it was all done with the best intentions.’

Greg shook his head again.

‘Doesn’t explain why you couldn’t have told me about Sherlock being alive.’

‘You would have wanted to know more about it.’

‘No --,’ Greg replied, again shaking his head. ‘He is alive,’ would have been enough – if you’d told me not to ask questions, I would have trusted you – I’ve known you two long enough not to ask questions anymore – you should have told me.’

Mycroft looked at his partner, still not agreeing that Greg should have known about any of this. But he knew continuing this discussion was useless. Gregory was angry, and Mycroft understood why – it was just important for Gregory to understand it had all been done for his own safety.

‘Gregory – there’s nothing I can do right now to make you believe this was the best course of action for me and Sherlock to have taken. I know lying to you is not something I should do, but in this matter, it was more important to keep you safe. All I can do, is offer you an apology, Gregory. I am genuinely sorry that you’ve been so upset these past two years. That you nearly lost your job and missed out on promotion for the next few years. I am sorry you have been suffering from depression, and I’m sorry I’ve kept you in the dark about this. But I want you to understand that I did this because I love you, and didn’t want to see you get harmed.’

Greg seemed to be taken aback a bit by Mycroft’s words, and Mycroft could see him swallow, obviously troubled by all the things he had just been told.

Mycroft got up, approaching his partner and slipping his hands into Greg’s. He looked him in the eyes, those deep dark eyes that he loved so much, and spoke sincerely:

‘I’m sorry, Gregory.’

He could see Gregory was fighting a lot of thoughts right now. The man’s eyes were racing over his face, and he noticed him swallow again. His eyes were glistening with wetness, but before he could show any tears, Mycroft wrapped his arms around him. Gregory grasped him, nearly clinging onto him.

‘Don’t ever lie to me, Myc,’ Greg murmured against his shoulder.’P-Please –’

‘I wouldn’t ever lie to you, Gregory. Although I might have to continue keeping information from you if your life depends on it.’


End file.
